Fall Into Me
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: "Morning," he smiled smugly; noticing Imogen eyes were now locked on his tan and finely chiseled bare chest. One shot. IMOSE contest entry.


**Hello readers! :) so this is an Imose contest entry for the #NowOrNeverRP group on twitter. If you have no idea what that is, then you're missing out. **

Imogen trudged out of Bianca's room and yawned tiredly as she made her way to the kitchen which was right down the hall. She would spend most of her time over at the DeSousa's to avoid being alone all the time. After everything she's been through as a child, and now, she would much rather have her mind taken off things than to be alone and constantly reminded of how much of a living hell her life was. She hated herself; she wanted to die, but she didn't for the sake of her best friend. Bianca would be lost without her.

She turned into the kitchen quickly, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the tall, dark and sexy figure; warm chocolate eyes with flecks of green meeting her own. "Morning," he smiled smugly; noticing Imogen eyes were now locked on his tan and finely chiseled bare chest. Imogen had to admit to herself that spending extra time with her best friend wasn't the only reason for her being over at Bianca's house all the time; she would never admit it to anyone, but she was strongly attracted to her older brother; _Jose DeSousa._

She smiled weakly and sat down at the table across from him as he slid his bowl of cereal over to her. "Thanks," she mumbled almost inaudibly, trying to hold her gaze away from Jose's beautiful glistening bare chest. But with a body as great as that, it was almost impossible for her not to stare.

"Did you sleep well?" his eyes gleamed down at her, his beautiful brown eyes simmering under the dimmed lighting in the kitchen.

Every feature on Jose DeSousa's body left her breathless; gasping for air as if she had spent an hour's time holding her breath underwater in the deepest sea. "Why do you care?" she asked him, trying to sound annoyed so she didn't make it too obvious that she wanted to jump him right there. Throw him down onto the table top and rip those teasing shorts right off his body. She shook the thought away, a gentle blush creeping to the surface of her pale cheeks.

With her head hung low, Imogen pushed the cereal around in her bowl with the silver spoon. Eating would just load calories into her body, but Jose was watching her and she couldn't sit there staring into the bowl all morning. With a shaky hand, Imogen spooned the soggy cereal into her mouth and chewed agonizingly slow. She couldn't believe she was doing this; her body was utterly disgusting and she couldn't stand the sight of herself.

"Don't make it seem like it's such an effort to eat cereal, Imogen." He told her full of concern, eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you feeling alright?"

Imogen nodded quickly and shoved the bowl away from her. "I'm fine," she managed to choke out while tortuously swallowing the food. She was disappointed in herself; all that time Imogen gave into keeping her body looking somewhat presentable and she ruined it in a second. Shifting uncomfortably, she muttered incoherent words under her breath. "I'll be back."

As she stood up from the table, Jose reached out to grab her wrist tightly. "Maybe you should lie down. You look a little pale."

"Don't tell me what to do, okay?" Imogen breathed, tearing her hand away and taking off out of the room.

She hated looking so repulsive – it was depressing to know she could never look half as good as other girls. Looking the way she did would never give her a chance to be with someone…to be with Jose. But she hated to admit how she felt about him to anyone – she was even too afraid to admit that to herself.

Jose chased after Imogen back to the bathroom only to have the door slammed in his face. "Immy, are you sure you're okay?" The echo of her gags made him cringe a bit. She was obviously sick and she should be taken home for her to get some rest. That, and so she didn't infect the rest of the DeSousa household.

"Go away." The tiny girl croaked as she reached up slowly to flush the stomach acid mixed with half-chewed cheerios down the toilet. Imogen hated how she'd become just to make her body look good.

Why the hell did God create people, his "children", if all they did was suffer? Was that how he got off? By watching Imogen feel like shit; wanting to die every minute of every day? She hated him! After being locked in a cage by her mother every day when she was a child without any food or water. After being forced down on every fucking night by her drunken father._ She had lost all hope._ Imogen had tried turning to the church and prayer at one time; it only made things worse with her family, with life, and she decided she didn't know what she believed in anymore.

Imogen walked out of the bathroom with her head down. Jose slowly reached up to cup Imogen's clammed face between his palms softly. "Should I drive you home?" he asked her quietly, their eyes meeting for a brief second.

"No, I'll just lie down for a while." Jose pulled his hands away, Imogen almost pouting at the loss of his soft touch. And her heart raced in her chest, pounding against her ribcage as her breathing hitched unevenly, surprised there was no way Jose could hear the intense pitter-patter trying to bust through.

"Take my room." he told her while shifting awkwardly. Jose had always had sort of a crush on Imogen since he first set his eyes on her. They were only about eight when they met for the first time and she had ugly bulky braces, but even then, the thought of her made his stomach flip.

Just as Imogen was about to brush by him, she took a deep breath and looked up at him shyly. "Jose, what do you think of me?"

Jose's eyes widened and he felt himself begin to grow nervous. He was always so soft when he was with Imogen. Here he was this badass who acted like he didn't care about anything other than himself and using girls for sex. But Imogen brought the real Jose DeSousa out. When he was around her, he remembered there are other people in the world who need to be recognized other than just himself. Imogen made him want to change his life around and be a much more caring person than he currently was. "I think you're a very nice girl." He gulped.

She shook her head and looked down sadly at the floor. She didn't know where this sudden urge of courage came from but she was going to take advantage of it. She couldn't keep living like this, wondering if Jose ever felt the same about her – there's no way for her to find out if she physically talked to him about it sometime. "You know what I mean, Jose. Do you think I'm…" she hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Do you think I'm fat?"

"You think you're fat?" he asked her in disbelief. Jose would have never thought Imogen would feel so self-conscious about her appearance, she sure never acted as much, and she had no reason to. Then he realized that it wasn't just the flu that she had. "Imogen," he sighed sadly as he grabbed her hands in his. "Your body is perfect; don't ever think otherwise."

"You're lying. I'm repulsive – no one could ever love me."

Jose clenched his jaw in frustration. Girls could be so dam stubborn when they wanted to be, especially if it was Imogen. "Don't ever talk like that! You have a lot of people who love you. Bianca –"

"—I don't mean Bianca!" she interrupted with a huff, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Every day she would turn down any type of food offered, and if she caved she would force herself into getting sick. She did all of this for just one guy who couldn't care less if she was even alive or not. She chewed on her lip nervously. "I know you're not the brightest match in the box but, I'm really shocked you haven't figured out how much I care about you."

"You risk your life for _me_?" Jose laughed humourously. "Are you stupid, Immy? When's the last time you ate something?"

"Two weeks," she choked out.

He shook his head, backing her up against the wall slowly, Imogen back hitting the hard surface with a thump. "You're so stupid," Jose breathed. He was so pissed off at her; not for starving herself for such a long time, but for believe she could never be good enough for him. Be good enough for any guy for that matter.

"I know," Imogen told him shamefully. Seeing Jose with so many beautiful girls before always made her feel so insecure about how she looked. Imogen couldn't help but to starve herself in hopes of having Jose finally notice her. Deep down she knew it would never work anyway but she had to try something.

Jose noticed Imogen's unshed tears and frowned to himself. He absolutely hated to see Imogen upset – it hurt him so much, made him feel something he so rarely did. He softly brushed the tear away as it began to slowly roll down her pale cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

As he leaned closer to her, he couldn't help but inhale her delicious scent – Imogen's skin smelled of red roses that had been freshly picked from a spring garden. Imogen could feel the heat from his cheek inches away from hers. Closing her eyes slowly as she tilted her head up slightly to await what she had been longing for so long. Her heart continued to pound out of her chest, harder and faster once she felt the softness of Jose's lips brush over hers gingerly. Before they both knew it, their lips had met. Lasting seconds, or minutes, possibly a whole year. Jose smiled against Imogen's lips as he gently pushed her back against the wall again, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth before the two of them broke away slowly. Jose leaned his forehead against Imogen's while he caressed her cheek ever so gently.

They've both been waiting for that very moment the entire time they knew each other – if only either of them would have been brave enough to make the first move.

Despite the several girls Jose had been with in the past, Imogen was the only girl he ever saw.

**Ew puke breath! Lol I hate writing fluff. so. much. But for some reason it just fit with the story and the setting...I guess.**

**I remember when I had my first kiss outside of a bathroom with my best friend's brother after heaving up cereal…**

**Anyway, author's notes are always so awkward for me so I'm just gonna end this meaningless rant now. You should review. ..or not…I don't really care. :)**

**One more quick thing. If you follow me on twitter, you would know I'm working on a new fanfiction titled **_**Sanctuary **_**which has kind of a creepy theme involving Eli and…a girl that I shall not say. Well you can look for the first chapter sometime tomorrow afternoon or evening, depending on how busy I am around that time. But it will be posted tomorrow, nonetheless. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day. :)**


End file.
